Nuestra Historia
by VanillaPs
Summary: aquello que fuimos, que somos ... ¿que seremos?


La siguiente historia que escribiré está basado en hechos que me han sucedido, claro he modificado parte de ellos, no sé cuánto capítulos tendrá e incluso quizás no lo valla a continuar, como dije está basado en algo de mi vida, que en cierto modo ponen al descubierto deseos que quisiera que pasaran y que sé que no pasaran, aun así una parte de mi me grita tienes que sacar todo esto de tu corazón ¡te está matando! Así que decidí escribirlo para sentir mi propio desahogo, por qué escogí que fuese Hakuouki, no es que lo allá escogido, pero a mi desde hace mucho me suelen llamar Chizuru y la persona con la que me paso todo esto es conocido como Okita, así que básicamente los personajes ya estaban como hechos a la medido … a mi parecer.

No me basare ni en hakuouki de la era del shogun ni del SSL, no se tampoco si esto tenga un final feliz, para mi no lo tuvo y solo tuve un sueño que es en el que me baso para hacer esto.

Espero entienda que a veces uno necesita desahogarse, mis demás historias estará en un hiatus, por la sencilla razón de que las reeditare, ya que por mi tonto que suene olvide mi contraseña de la cuenta y del email, asi que para no perder la continuidad en mis historias volveré a crearme otra cuenta usando el Seudónimo de Chizuru Cardia Yukimura, espero pronto volver a montar mis historias, realmente pido perdón por tanta ausencia y abandono en mis otras historias, es solo que la inspiración a veces no llega.

Capitulo uno

La chica se revolvía en su cama, se quitó la sabana y se sentó, abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de estas, las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin control alguno, su sollozo silencioso no perturbaba la paz del lugar, busco su teléfono, toco la pantalla y empezó a buscar lo que quería encontrar aquellas fotos en las que salía "El" contuvo con fuerza su celular, el llanto empezó a crecer un poco más, cuantas noches ya llevaba despertándose con el corazón apretujado, lanzo el aparato lejos de ella, abrazo su almohada, sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus memorias recordando las dulces palabras con ponzoña de él, no supo el momento exacto cuando se quedó completamente dormida.

La mañana aparecía con intensidad, los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de la cortina, podía apreciar las virutas de polvo como danzaban en el aire sin preocupación alguna, suspiro para pararse con pereza.

─otro día al cual sobrevivir─ se dijo para sí misma dándose de alguna maneras ánimos para seguir, fue hasta su armario sacando una camisa y algo que le hiciera juego, decidió optar por un vestido ya que el calor que amenazaba afuera era una advertencia que solo se haría más insoportable, lanzo la prenda en la cama, busco ropa interior cómoda depositándola sobre su atuendo, acto seguido abandono la habitación para internarse en el cuarto de baño, abrió la llave de la ducha dejando que esta cayera, dejo su cuerpo desnudo admirándose por un momento en el espejo.

─Vamos Chizuru, arriba esos ánimos─ le dijo a su reflejo, esta escondió su mirada y se dio la vuelta dándose la espalda a sí misma, metió la mano dentro de la regadera a ver si el agua ya se había adecuado a la temperatura adecuada, no tardo en meterse y dejar que el agua calmara su tensado cuerpo, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás viendo como las gotas caían en su rostro, como la lluvia, algo que ella amaba era estar en la lluvia y llorar con ella, sentía que sus penas eran menores así...

Estiro su mano en busca de la toalla para secar su cuerpo, volvió a su habitación que bien no era muy grande era suya, pequeña pero cómoda, la cama daba al lado de la ventana y esta misma poseía un estilo de mini blanco el cual ella había acomodado con cojines y una colcha para ser más cómodo cuando se sentaba a contemplar el cielo nocturno, suspiro con pesadez recordando cuantas noches le rogaba a los Dioses por volverlo a ver solo una vez más.

Aliso el vestido con su mano para quitar algunas imperfecciones, amarro su cabello en una simple coleta baja y se puso unos deportivos Converse blanco con negro que le hacían juego a ese sencillo vestido de tirantes blanco, todo su mochila dio un último vistazo para coger el teléfono y disponerse a salir de su habitación, hoy como otros días no tenía apetito, tomo las llaves abrió la puerta de su casa, pues ella Chizuru Yukimura había decidido independizarse en una habitación tipo estudio, paso el seguro de la puerta dos veces y luego la reja.

El sol la dejo ciega por unos instante, busco entre su mochila unos lentes oscuro y se los puso calmando un poco el dolor en sus ojos, camino por las calles transitadas hasta llegar donde pasaba el transporte que la dejaba al frente de su Universidad.

Ni diez minutos había pasado cuando apareció el primer autobús, como siempre venían abarrotado de estudiantes más que todo, suspiro con resignación, si se ponía esperar el próximo llegaría tarde, se acomodó como pudo en la puerta agarrándose del tubo, cuando este arranco la brisa le dio de lleno, quizás eso era lo único bueno de ir en la puerta del transporte publico el poder sentir la brisa.

Su mente se perdió en sus recuerdos de nuevo, cada conversación, cada imagen que se enviaban, para ella había sido real muy a su manera, su garganta de achico sintiendo las incontrolables ganas de partir en llanto de nuevo, ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? Aun recordaba la forma fría de sus palabras, aun recordaba con sentimientos opresores todo lo que decía de ella.

Visualizó como su instituto se alzaba a lo lejos, mostrando lo grande que era, esbozo una tenue sonrisa, pues para ella no había sido nada fácil el poder entrar a esa Universidad, seguía siendo su logro personal, el autobús paro, y no perdió tiempo para bajarse de este, pagar el pasaje e irse adentrando en la institución, mostro su Identificación estudiantil para que la dejasen pasar al igual que resto.

Las clases ya habían acabado, otro día que había sobrellevado su propio dolor, reviso su teléfono el cual tenía una notificación de uno de sus pocos amigos, Saito Hajime, uno de sus pocos amigos, Saito un chico bastante reservado en unas cosas pero cuando es un tema de conversación en común es difícil el detener que pare de hablar.

Se sentó para ponerse a hablar con Saito

" _ **hola acabo de recibir el mensaje ¿Qué tal todo?"**_

" _ **Hola Yukimura, pues aquí hablando con los chicos, todo bien o eso creo"**_

" _ **Hmmm, entonces estás hablando con el ¿cierto?"**_

" _ **si…**_

 _ **Deberías volver a hablar con él, arreglar ese malentendido, odio ver cuando dos personas sufren por lo mismo y más si son mis amigos"**_

" _ **el dejo muy en claro que no deseaba volver a saber de mí, yo respectare su deseo, además sinceramente no creo tener el valor de poder escribirle, aun duele… mucho…"**_

" _ **realmente deberían de arreglar las cosas volver a comenzar tú y el realmente deberían de hablar"**_

" _ **Saito-san, realmente es mejor dejar las cosas así, yo entiendo que soy la única que se dejó llevar y darle rienda suelta a estos sentimientos, y está bien, en algún momento superare esto, además recuerda que lo que hubo entre… entre Okita-san y yo era a distancia"**_

" _ **¿y que con eso? No soy estúpido Yukimura, sé que lo sigues queriendo"**_

" _ **estoy enfocada en mis estudios "**_ mentiras, no había día que no pensara en elpensé

" _ **eso también es verdad… pero ¿no quieres ver si aunque sea pueden llegar a ser amigos?"**_

" _ **no creo poder ser su amiga, no con estos sentimientos, Saito, no pido que me entiendas, deja así las cosas todo está mejor sin mi"**_

" _ **sabe que eso no es cierto, Souji no es feliz"**_

" _ **yo…" "tengo que irme hablaremos luego"**_

" _ **cuídese"**_

" _ **si"**_

Tome el teléfono con ambas manos, que pésima mentirosa me había vuelto claro que deseaba hablar con él, claro que deseaba volver a escuchar sus palabras… pero no quería volver a caer en ese vicio doloroso, mire el dorso de mis muñecas aún se podía apreciar las ligeras cicatrices, voltee mi rostro para ignorar mis propios recuerdos, agarre mi mochila, me encamine afuera, hoy decidí caminar hasta mi hogar, no era muy lejos, saque mi pequeño reproductor de música, conecte los audífonos y le di Play, la música rugía en mis oídos, empezó a murmurar trozos de la canción.

Las llaves resbalaron de mi mano cuando fui a abrir la puerta, me sentí torpe, las cogí y abrí la puerta de mi casa, lance la mochila en el sofá y mis sandalias salieron volando a mi cuarto, a mitad de la sala me había despojado de mi vestimenta sin importarme nada, busque en la nevera algo que comer, nada, solo una jarra de agua, suspire con pesadez, se me había olvidado el hacer las compras, me encamine al cuarto de baño para darme otra ducha.

La noche ya había caído por completo, el viento rugía en mi ventana, las nubes que se podían apreciar prometían traer estragos.

─ ¿una tormenta?─ musite sin darle importancia, puse mi teléfono a cargar, busque mi mochila y saque mi libreta, me puse a repasar el contenido.

Ya eran pasada las doce de la media noche, mire el cielo el cual estaba completamente nublado, la lluvia torrencial que hacia acto de presencia fuera de mis aposentos eran increíble, esto solo sirvió para que mi ánimo decayera.

─me siento como esa tormenta, hecha un caos por dentro─ habiendo dicho eso, partí completamente en llanto, no podía comprender el motivo, pero llore, necesitaba llorar, sacar todo, la música que empezó a sonar me distrajo, era mi teléfono ¿una llamada? ¿A esta hora? Cogí el aparato tratando de reconocer el número, no sabía quién era pero no tarde en responder.

" _ **¿alo?" "¿Quién habla?"**_ pregunte con duda

" _ **Chizuru… soy yo… Souji"**_ mi mano tembló al escuchar su voz, sé que habíamos compartidos notas de voz, pero nunca una llamada,

" _ **So..uji.."**_ puse una mano en mi boca para evitar que saliera el sollozo

" _ **¿te encuentras bien?, tu voz… suena distinta**_ "

" _ **N..no te preocupes por mi… estaré bien… dime ¿Qué necesitas?"**_

" _ **¿estas llorando?**_ Me pregunto, me limite a quedarme en silencio

" _ **perdón si he llamado en mal momento, veras, necesitaba tu concejo, siempre has logrado darme algo de dirección en ciertas cosas, y ahorita ella no está bien, no sé qué hacer, lamento molestarte"**_

" _ **N..no te preocupes, pues que te puedo decir, creo que lo primero que deberías hacer, es que ella se distraiga con personas, que aprenda algo, eso aligerara su corazón y déjala ser también, es normal recuerda que la sacaste de su zona de confort, no necesita ser comprendida, necesita distraerse… es todo"**_ termine de decir, mientras mi voz aun sonaba débil

" _ **gracias"**_

" _ **no hay porque"**_ finalice de decir, y lance el teléfono a mi cama, me abalance a mi cama tomando mi almohada, mi llanto incremento, aquello había roto toda expectativa de ser o querer ser fuerte.

─ ¡tonta, tonta, tonta! Porque no dijiste que lo extrañabas, porque no le preguntaste como estaba, no soporto esto, porque no eres sincera, con tal, ya ¿Qué puedo perder? Me odia por un estúpido malentendido, porque nunca entendió que realmente lo amaba, que realmente no me importaba su oscuridad, maldición quiero decirte tanto y a la vez no puedo decir nada, siempre cargas con todo tu solo, siempre eres el "ancla" de todos siempre, te consideras roto y oscuro, pero eres un estúpido jamás te diste cuenta que eres una luz cálida, por eso todos te siguen por eso todos están siempre contigo, porque después de tanto tiempo sigo amándote, queriéndote de esta manera, sofocándome y torturándome con tu recuerdo, algo que jamás va a pasar, perdón si fui una idiota, si no supe ver cómo te encontrabas ni como apoyarte… perdón…─ mis lágrimas se negaban a parar, busque en la mesa una pequeña hojilla, no lo pensé, no quería pensarlo, solo quería sustituir el dolor de mi alma por algo físico.

La pequeña hojilla de acero se sentía fría al tacto, mi llanto daba negativa de cesar y solo actué, la deslice en varias partes de mi antebrazo, a los segundo, la sangre comenzó a emanar, el dolor era de cierta manera indescriptible, pero era mejor.

─ ¿soy una idiota? ¿Verdad?─ dije para quedarme dormida.


End file.
